Shadow Fury
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: Here it is! The long awaited Shadow Fury! Watch as Mario, Luigi, and Bowser gather the Ultra Stars and save the Princesses! But will they defeat Dimentio and Fawful? Only time will tell, only time will tell. Read and follow link.
1. Start of Adventure

"_Hello and greetings! I am the Storyteller I tell you stories of what I heard of and experienced myself. Today, I shall tell you a story about two brothers and a villain's battle against a being called Shadoo who wanted to shroud everything in darkness! It all started with a celebration._"

**SUPER MARIO, LUIGI, AND BOWSER! : SHADOW FURY**

Press + to begin

It was a special day in the Mushroom Kingdom, a celebration of the beginning of the Mushroom Kingdom, the day when King Mushroom started his kingdom combining villages under his rule with a gentle fist and it was the day when The First Koopa War began. So King Mushroom and King Kappa made a treaty that either they or descendents will never kidnap anybody on this day. So naturally Mario and Luigi went to the celebration to 1. Protect the Princess, 2. To have fun!

Luigi got out of the door. He looked behind and saw Mario gathering flowers from the garden.

"Mario! MARIO! **MARIO!**" Luigi said.

"Sorry Luigi… I was just getting flowers for Peach…" Mario said

"Mario! We have to go to the castle… Now!"

"Luigi! I was also getting flowers for you to give Daisy!"

"Daisy's coming too!"

"Yup!"

"Give me some!"

Mario gave Luigi the flowers and they headed to the pipe to Toad Town. A Toad noticed them and he said, "Mario! Luigi! Great to see you! Need any help learning Action Commands?"

"What are those?" Mario asked

"They are used when you need to jump, A is for Mario, B is for Luigi, and Z is for some guy who likes orange so I don't even know!"

Mario chuckled and said, "You act like this is a video game!"

"Yeah, I think your right…"

**Meanwhile, in the Koopa Kingdom**

"Your Rashness! Are you sure that this is safe? After all, do you know what day it is?" Kamek asked Bowser

"Duh! It's the day I beat Mario to a pulp!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Bowser! It's a very important time in the Mushroom Kingdom! Why else do you think that we never invaded there on this day?"

"We normally plan for invasion on this day! While I don't understand myself, I believe we should take her the old-fashioned way!"

"Sigh… Very well Bowser, all minions on deck!" Kamek exclaimed. "King Goomba! All Goombas on our side accounted for?"

"Yes!" King Goomba said

"General Hammer, all Hammer Bros. here?"

"Yes!" General Hammer said

"General Koopan and Parakooplee, all Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas here?"

"Yes!" the two Koopa generals said

"Magikoopas?"

"We are all here Kamek, except Kammy!"

"We're better off without her!" 

"No you're not!" A new voice said which revealed to be Kammy Koopa.

"Very well then! Koopalings are here too?"

"That's right Kamek we're gonna stomp Mario and take Peach today!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed

"Right!" All the Koopalings exclaimed.

"Okay Bowser! Now tell them what we're gonna do!" 

"Okay everyone! We go in and grab Peach! If Mario and Green 'Stache is there we stomp them too!" Bowser said!

"Hurray!" All the minions said.

"Now, our supplies of Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills are in the airship! Kamek will tell General Guy who is in the Shy Guy Toy Box to attack!"

"Bowser! The Shy Guys aren't with us! They went to Dinosaur Land!"

"What! Well, then my kids will attack the force!"

"Wait! What if Princess Daisy is there?" A random Koopa named Koopdumbstupididiot asked

'Well… we umm… duhhh… grab her too!"

"What if the Wario Bros. are there?" Koopdumbstupididiot asked 

"We stomp them too! No questions? Then let's go!"

"Wait!"

"What!"

"WHAT DO I DO?"

"You go away!" Bowser blew fire at Koopdumbstupididiot which destroyed him

"Now any other questions?"

"No Bowser, Sir!" 

"Very well then! Now march!"

**At in the front of the castle**

"Luigi!" A voice said.

"Mario!" Another voice said.

"Daisy!" Luigi said.

"Peach!" Mario said.

"Ahh! Master Mario and Master Luigi, good to see you!" an old Toad said

"Toadsworth!"

"Mario, old chap! It's jolly good to see you! You too, Luigi!"

"Now all of you come with us!" Peach and Daisy said.

"Good to see all of you! So are we all set!" Peach asked

"Yup!"

They entered the castle and saw a variety of Toads, Goombas, Koopas, Bob-ombs, and Crayzee Dayzees.

"Here we are Mario!"

"Whoa! I've been here only one time and it still takes my breath away!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Help yourself!" Peach pointed the meal table.

"I'll help myself to Peach!" a new voice appeared and it belonged to Bowser!

Then the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. got Peach in a cage and Bowser Jr. used his Koopa Clown Car to bring the cage with him.

"Mario! All right then! I'll just help myself to stomping you!"

"Let's-a go!"

"Wait for me!" Luigi said

"Master Mario! Do you know how to battle?"

"Not really Toadsworth!"

"Well then, I'll explain it to you then."

"Mario choose the attack block!" Mario then chose the attack block, "next choose your target, which is Bowser!" Mario locked on to Bowser, "Now attack!" then Mario attacked Bowser and took out 1 HP out of him

"Good! Luigi does the same thing!" Luigi did the same thing as his bro and took out 1 HP also!

Bowser got up and attacked Mario taking 1 HP out of Mario!

**Mario: 9/10**

**Luigi: 10/10**

"Master Mario! Do you know how to attack twice?"

"No now Toadsworth!"

"Very well then! I'll just give the quick version! Mario is A and Luigi is B, "Shut up blabby!" Bowser screamed and Toadsworth went on the sidelines to watch Mario and just as Bowser was about to attack Mario. Toadsworth then shouted,

"Mario! You can dodge attacks and sometimes counterattack your enemies!" Suddenly, Mario jumped up and hurt Bowser!

"Grrr… YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Bowser shouted

"Let's-a go!"

So they kept attacking Bowser and they beat him because of the action commands!

"Crud! Mario beat me again and this time I had help!"

"Fufufu, that's cause I did it!" a mysterious, familiar voice said

"And I had the doing so too!" another mysterious, familiar voice said

**AN: Now I finally did this fic! This is at the same priority as my Josh fic! By the way, I might not update often because I'm very lazy! And I'm very bad at battle scenes (I think) but if I keep practicing I might do well on it! So if anybody does a good battle scene give me advice! Well see ya L-ater!**

_**Dimentio713**_


	2. Explanations!

Princess Peach's Castle

_Recommended Music__: __**Dimentio Charming Magician**_

The two voices revealed themselves: Dimentio, a jester with a mask, and Fawful, a Bean with swirly glasses and a crazed smile.

"Dimentio! Fawful! What are you doing here? Dimentio is supposed to be in the Underwhere! And Fawful should be there too!" Mario said.

"Besides, you two deranged idiots are too late! I got Princess Peach right in this cage!" Bowser exclaimed while pointing to Bowser Jr.'s Koopa Clown Car only to see that the cage empty, "What! Junior? Where's the Princess!"

"I don't know I didn't notice it until you told me!"

"So… where is the princess?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! She has insiding of our out of hiding which we will never have closing to dis of!" Fawful said

"I sent her somewhere, and you will see the building, but you will never get in! Ciao!"

"I HAVE FURY!"

"But before we go, I'll take a certain flower named princess!"

"D…D…DAISY!" Luigi screamed to the heavens and attempted to get Daisy however, Fawful shot Luigi thus making him crash into a wall.

"Luigi, help!" Daisy then was put into the same cage as Peach.

"Grrr… only I kidnap the princess!" Bowser shouted

"Now to bid you all adieu! But first a little surprise!" Dimentio proclaimed, he looked at Fawful who then clicked a button and created robotic copies of him which then exploded into shadow!

"_Mario… h…e…l…p…_" the faint sounds of Princess Peach reached Mario's ears and Mario, the hero, he is told everybody to get out everybody followed his lead. Mario grabbed Luigi and got him on his back.

They were all outside safely when Princess Peach's Castle was gone, the only remnants of the once proud building were covered in shadow the rest was … gone…

"The castle! It's gone!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

Toadsworth was running around like a crazy old loon saying, "OH dear! Oh dear! OH DEAR!"

"What is it Toadsworth?" Mario asked the old Toad

"THE PRINCESS WAS KIDNAPED!"

"That's new…" Bowser said, "Because I ALWAYS KIDNAP HER!"

"Very true Master Bowser, but the keyword is 'I' because when you kidnap her Mario knows where you are, how to beat you, and the fact that it's every Monday you kidnap her. But now she got kidnapped by that horrid Dimentio! Per chance, Mario, who is Dimentio?"

"Dimentio is a manic who wanted to destroy all worlds because1. He is insane! 2. He wanted to create a new world where he is the ruler, and 3. He is a wack job!" Mario said counting the reasons on his finger.

"Yeah! He even got me, Luigi, to fight against my bro!" Luigi said as he got up.

"But this is new, why would he want the princesses, but not me?" Bowser asked himself.

"Plus how did Fawful come back! He's dead isn't he?" Mario asked

"Well, only one way to find out! Bowser Jr.!" Bowser said

"Yes Papa?"

"Get the Koopalings and tell them to fire up the airship and we'll return to the castle!"

"What about us?" Mario asked.

"If you want, you come with us, but if you do anything that destroys my main castle. I'll give you a game over, Mario!"

As the airship gave the ladder, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and Yoshi climbed the ship they were about to board when two Toads, one male and one female came.

"Mario!"

"Toad! Where were you?" Mario asked

"I was outside when we heard explosions!" Toad shouted.

"Yeah! Luckily we were outside! Can we board?" Toadette said

"What am I? A taxi cab? NO!" Bowser said

"We really need it!"

"Fine! We'll take you two!"

"Awesome!"

"Well get on or else I'll be very angry!"

"Okay!"

* * *

**A few hours later in the Koopa Kingdom**

The group got off the ship and were greeted by a lot of Bowser's minions (the ones on the ship were only ¼ and there were only 123,456,789,012,345,678,901,234,567,890 minions on board.

"Bowser! What are you doing with Mario and the green guy?" a Goomba asked earning a hated look on Luigi's face

"I thought you hated them?" a Hammer Bro asked

"I do! But they're with me right now! So shut your pie holes!" Bowser blew fire into the Hammer Bro's face making his face brunt

"Yes sir Mr. Bowser dude guy!"

The drawbridge was lowered and the group walked in.

"Fantastic! The castle is full of fine décor!" Toadsworth said in awe.

"Well duh! This is my living castle! I have a training castle for new recruits, a treasure castle le for rare treasure, and a fighting, puzzle castle for Mario! What do you think I have only one castle? No way!" Bowser said, he led the Mushroom Kingdom denizens. Kamek came in and looked for a book and got a very large hefty book.

"Here we go! The Legend of The Stars!" Kamek said

"What do stars have to do with Dimentio?" Mario asked

"Nothing, they have to do with **YOU**!Three…"

"What do you mean?" Bowser asked

"There are these items called the Ultra Stars their powers are stronger than the Power Stars, so much that there are only 7 left! They were the items used in the First Koopa and Mushroom War it caused so much bloodshed that they had to hide the Stars in secret places in fact, I don't know were 6 of them are!" Kamek said

"Wait, so you know where one of them is located?" Bowser said

"Yes!" Kamek shouted

"Then why didn't you give it to me?" Bowser then started to have a tantrum, meaning he stomped his feet angrily,

"The place where it is at is underneath Mario's Home!" Kamek shouted almost calming Bowser down… almost.

"Our home?" Luigi asked the Magikoopa.

"Yes Mario and Luigi it's at your home!" Kamek said

"That doesn't make any sense! I've been underneath our house many times and we never noticed a Star!" Mario exclaimed waving his arms like a manic.

"It is because you didn't see it!" Kamek calmly said and he shot a magic spell making Mario freeze up.

"But how will it help to save the princesses?" Luigi asked. He then proceeded to hit Mario making him unfreeze.

"Well, because they have the power to do anything! Even destroy the kingdoms!" Kamek shouted at the three

"Well, I'm off!" Bowser said, he was almost out the door until Mario said.

"No! The princesses are our problem not yours!"

Kamek closed his eyes and said "No! Mario, Luigi, Bowser! You must work together or else the princesses will be gone!"

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked

"Perhaps you might not have a clue as to what will Dimentio and Fawful so to the princesses; at worst they'll use them to destroy the kingdom!"

"Okay, we'll work together, but if we don't know what they are planning, and if you try anything funny," Mario looked at Bowser, "Me and Luigi will do it ourselves!"

"Okay and if I don't know what you're planning I'll go by myself to!" Bowser said,

"Sigh… It's times like these are when I'm happy that my solo game didn't sell so good and made me and King Boo be on each other necks all the time…"

* * *

**At Princess Peach's Castle**

_Recommended Music__: _ _**Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Peach's Castle**_

"I see," Dimentio was looking at a magical window, he then turned to Fawful and said, "Fawful!"

"What do you have wanting of?" Fawful asked

"Go to where the Ultra Star is and get it! And while you're at it, tell Mario, Luigi, and Bowser this: 'We are planning to use to princesses to destroy and take over the kingdom.'"

"But that is not the plan that has nefariousness that we are having of! We actually have wanting of…" Dimentio looked at Fawful.

"Remember, I saved you from the Underwhere, say it. Besides don't you want to get revenge for the Mario Brothers when they killed Cackaletta? Now be gone!"

"Yes Dimentio."

Dimentio was looking at the magical window once more and saw another scene, one that shocked him.

"You… Fu, fu, fu… so you plan on getting to my hideout do you? And take me back to the Underwhere? That is a foolish plan! After all don't you belong there too? Dimentio?"

* * *

_Recommended Music: Super Mario RPG Forest Maze_

**In the Forest Maze**

"Let's see… so if I take a left here, I'll be heading towards Rose Town! But if I take a right there I'll be surrounded by spikes which will try to kill me… I'm going to Rose Town…" The figure shown to be a silhouette of Dimentio, "Well, I guess I'm heading off!"

"Sigh… I can't believe it, Shadoo stole my identity for his own nefarious deeds and, if it wasn't for Mario; the Void would have consumed all! Then I had an identity crisis in the Underwhere! Sigh… Shadoo is heartless!" The silhouette then was in Rose Town. He smiled and looked around then saw something that shocked him, in front of him was a paper that said, 'Peach and Daisy kidnapped! Mario, Bluigi, and lots of Toads missing! (But mainly two)'

"Mario is missing!" A young toad said. "And the green guy is gone too!"

"His name is Luigi!" Some random Toad with a 'Luigi for the Win' said

"My goodness! What happened here?" the silhouette asked himself

* * *

**Underneath Mario's House**

"Back home, it feels so nostalgic, before Peach was kidnapped," Mario said

"Whatever, let's find that Star so I can go away from you two!" Bowser Shouted

"Well, whatever… let's-a go!" Luigi exclaimed

Chapter 1: Start of Adventure! 

**Save your progress?**

_Yes_

**Saving… Don't turn off your Wii…**

_File saved _

**Will Mario and co. find the Star and will Dimentio succeed in his plan? Find out next time on Shadow Fury!**

_**A/N: Here it is the Start of Adventure! So see you guys later! Dimentio713**_


	3. Underneath the House

The trio was underground and were exploring Mario's house underground!

"Thank goodness for the fact that Kamek gave us this Koopa bag and look! It even has a couple of items in it!" Mario said.

"Wait, let me see!" Bowser said. It was true there were items in the bag more specifically: Mushrooms, Honey Syrup, and Hot Drumsticks. Along with a note that said,

"Dear Mario, Luigi, and Bowser," Luigi spoke out loud, "I have given you three 10 of each item after all you might need them, this bag holds an unlimited space for items and don't worry Bowser, the Koopa Shops will open soon!

From Kamek,

P.S. I have given you three a book on how to fight enemies, please look into it!"

"Well, looks like we have all the items we need… let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Seriously, how many times are you going to say that? It's annoying!" Bowser said, "Oh and by the way some Goombas are attacking!"

"Those aren't Goombas! They have weird eyes!" Mario said.

"We have not the goombas that you have knowing of, rather we are Foombas!" one Foomba said.

"Mama mia, how unoriginal…"

"Lord Fawful and Lord Dimentio, requested that we defeat you three!" the Foomba said. The Foombas ran into the team causing the battle to start!

On the left side were Mario and team, and on the other side were three Foombas. Mario got out the book on battling and found the page on battling enemies.

_Recommended Music: Any Mario RPG normal battle theme!_

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser were lined up in a row, all three of them looking at the corrupted Goombas, they put their fists up and started the battle!

"Let's-a go!"

"Okkie-dokkie!"

"SHOWTIME!"

Mario then jumped on one of the Foombas and did 2 damage.

Luigi then jumped on the second of the Foombas and did 2 damage

Then one of the Foombas ran toward Mario, but Mario timed his jump and hit the Foomba doing 1 damage, and then another one, and then… (Okay this RPG fight sequence is way to boring! I'm just going to skip it. I'll just give a summary of what happened now.) So Mario, Luigi, and Bowser fought the Foombas, Mario and Luigi using jumps and Bowser using his fists.

And they continued on facing Foombas and Foopa Foppas.

"Mama Mia! I feel like the author was way too lazy to write battle scenes about the minions!" 

"Well Mario, they are minions," Luigi notified.

"Yeah! Like the author would waste time talking about normal enemies! He'll probably talk about the mini bosses and bosses! Like that!" Bowser pointed to the humongous shadow the loomed over them, the figure stepped to reveal, a blue robot with two Koopa shells on its back, a huge stomach, and no arms that was the size of Bowser.

"All right let's battle!" Bowser shouted

The robot crouched down and shot the shells at Mario and Luigi, the two Mario Bros. jumped and looked behind them. The shells were coming back! Mario and Luigi back flipped to the shells and rode on them while Bowser was punching the living daylights of the robot.

"Not so strong without your shells are ya pal!" Bowser looked at Mario and said, "Mario! Make the robot eat shell!"

"Okie dokkie!" Mario jumped on the robot's face and made two wires come out of the place where the arms should be. The robot then touched Bowser thus electrocuting him.

"Stupid Mario!"

Mario jumped out of the robot's way and jumped on its head and then kicked the shell at the Robot's leg! Then Luigi then jumped from the shell he was riding on and it went towards the Robots other leg. Bowser ran toward the Robot and said, "And now for the KO Punch!" Bowser punched the Robot right in the gut and his hand got stuck. "Hey get it off!"

"Ummm… Bowser, I think you should see the numbers flashing?" Luigi said.

"Look Green 'Stache! I'm as good as…," Bowser looked at the robot and saw the number 3.14 become 2.14, then 1.14 and finally 0. The Robot blew up covering Bowser in soot!

"Stupid Robot! Well, I guess I would thank you Mario, but I won't!" Bowser said.

"You're welcome!" Mario shouted. As the trio went deeper in the underground facing a various enemies until they came across a button?

"What does this button do?" Luigi asked and then he pressed it and a door opened to a storage room?

"I forgot we had this!" Mario shouted as he ran towards a crate that said Hammers, Mario then opened it and out shot one hammer? "Luigi! Where's your Hammer?"

"Mario, I got something else!" Luigi lifted up his item

**Luigi found the Super Boots! Now he can jump on enemies with more power and he can jump to areas where Mario and Bowser can't go to!**

"Bowser found something of use?" Luigi asked.

"BAH! Like I need anything! Like umm… this Fire Flower!" Bowser looked at it and ate it…

**Bowser now can use his fire powers again!**

"What do you mean again?"

**Well! You kinda lost it during the mini boss battle! **

"WHAT! SINCE WHEN!"

**I already told you! Ya dimwit! You lost it because of the explosion! **

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

**HEY! I don't want you guys to be overpowered! Now face my wrath! **

A random person appeared out of nowhere and said, "DR. OCTNAGONAPUS BLAH!" He then disappeared

"…"

**Don't worry! I didn't kill him! **_**I think…**_** Well... See ya later! **

Bowser then was covered in soot! Again…

"I hate my life!"They then left the building!

_**BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!**_

They continued on and they soon found a familiar face, "I HAVE FURY!

**A/N: Nothing to say except I have no life… **


	4. First Boss: MEGA FOOMBA!

Our heroes were being confronted by Fawful, who interestingly had a remote in his arms.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE FINDING OF THE STAR OF ULTRANESS!"

"Who's to say we won't find it!"

"I am!"

"Fawful!" Bowser exclaimed, "So it wasn't enough to get the princess, but you're trying to end my game!"

"But what about us?" Luigi asked.

"I don't care about you," Bowser said.

"Enough! You are talking like children who have complaining over the last slice of pizza! It is giving me FURY! Now have preparing for many trials ahead! After all, we will be using the peachy princess and the princess with a strange name that is has hasing to do with a flower!"

"Daisy!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yes! Now have the going away now!" Fawful then left Mario and co. by themselves to look for the Ultra Star.

"Mario! Fawful and Dimentio are going to use the Princesses in their plot! We gotta help them" Luigi exclaimed.

"I guess we should go soon then! Bowser, you heard Fawful!" Mario looked at Bowser and Bowser replied,

"Right, they will not kidnap the princess and use her for their nefarious deeds! Only I can!"

As such, Mario and co. left the area where they met up with Fawful and adventured more. They kept running into various enemies that shouldn't be talked about because they are incredibly boring to describe. They then stopped at a yellow block.

"Mario!" Luigi said.

"Okkiee-dokkie!" Mario then hit the block destroying it and they found themselves in a maze.

"Fawful is ahead of us! Come on! We gotta keep going!" Bowser exclaimed.

They kept running into brick walls continuously until Mario shouted to the heavens, "Isn't there anyway for us not to get lost!"

"Wait, Mario! There's something written here. I'll read it!" Luigi said. "'What is the Quadratic Formula?' I'm not sure what that means. Bowser, do you know?"

"There's a wooden wall in front of me, which means it will burn!"

"That doesn't make any sense! It won't help us!" Mario said.

"But still, who knows!" Bowser then spewed flames toward the wall destroying it a wall then appeared behind it that said 'The Quadratic Formula is x equals negative b, plus or minus square root of b squared minus 4ac, all over 2a… This is algebra!"

"So we have an algebraic saying inside something Mario… Well might as well just say it, 'X equals negative b, plus or minus square root of b squared minus 4ac, all over 2a'" Luigi said, the wall then opened. "Well that was completely random, well," Luigi looked at the screen and said, "If you haven't learned this yet, it's something you learn in school someday. Unless you have learned it, the Author just loves to have completely random moments."

"Luigi, what was that about?" Mario asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well, anyways, let's keep going to where we need to go!"

Our heroes continued on to another room and saw two doorways guarded by two Foombas, one was grey and the other was green.

"You there! What is your business here?" The grey Foomba asked

"We need to get the Ultra Star!" Mario exclaimed.

"Ha! You won't have the getting the Star of Ultraness!" The green Foomba shouted, "You must have madness!"

Mario then said, "Very well then! Let's-a go!"

Mario made the first attack and used his hammer to hit the green Foomba, he spun around and the Foomba got tossed into a wall.

"Ouchie…" The Green Foomba said, he got up and ran toward Luigi, who was too scared to fight back and Luigi jumped, but didn't hurt the Foomba. The Grey Foomba then attempted to headbonk Bowser, and hurt Bowser on the head.

"Ouch…" Bowser then blew fireballs at the Grey Foomba making the Foomba burnt and the Foomba took damage and the Grey Foomba ran around and tried to get it off, but failed… and the Grey Foomba fainted. The Green Foomba then got his partner and put him on his head made a two-stacked tower of Foombas, then Luigi jumped on the Foomba tower which caused the Foombas to fall and they exploded into stars.

"Well that was pretty fun!" Bowser exclaimed. "Now which way do we go?"

"Well I think that we should do it very scientifically! Using randomness!" Luigi said.

"All right!" Mario said.

"But that doesn't make any sense… I say that we go left," Bowser said.

"I think we should go right because right is right!" Mario said.

"No left!" Bowser said.

"Right!" Mario said.

"Guys, I think I see a button! And it's red! A red button! That always means something in the Mario RPG games!" Luigi said.

"Are you sure?" Mario said.

"Yeah, it makes the most sense!" Luigi said.

"Oh, all right! I hope you're right!" Bowser then hit the button which made the floor disappear…

"Crud…" They all said. Our heroes then dropped into the hole and they found themselves in a room full of columns and in the center the first Ultra Star.

"Wow, the red button did do something!" Luigi said, "And I see the Ultra Star!" The Ultra Star was a silver color and the eyes were golden.

Mario then said, "It's amazing!"

"Wow!" Bowser said.

"I have knowing of the amazement of it! That is the whying of this Foomba!" Fawful then appeared and pressed a button which summoned a Foomba

"That Foomba won't do a thing!" Bowser said.

"But ever of howing, I am already having of the plan of attacking!" Fawful said. A Foomba came along and then it said,

"Hehehe! MEGA POWER-UP!" The Foomba grew to a huge size and there was surrounded by Micro-Foombas. The Micro-Foombas latched on our heroes and they were slowed down.

"Quick! We have to run around like crazy! Avoid the feet!" The Mega-Foomba was trying to step on Mario, and it did!

"Ouch! This guy must be the boss of this level!"

"All right! Mario and Bowser! Try to get the Micro-Foombas off!" Luigi said.

"How do you do that?" Bowser asked.

"Simple! Stop, drop, and roll!" Mario said. The heroes then got the Micro-Foombas off and Mega-Foomba was angry!

"Quick! Luigi! Jump on him!" Mario said, Luigi then jumped on the Mega-Foomba, but it didn't work! Mario then saw two columns shaking, Mario looked at Bowser who was trying to breathe fire at the Mega-Foomba, but didn't have any effect.

"Bowser!"

"What is it Mario!" Bowser said

"Use your punch to destroy that column!" Mario exclaimed.

"All right!" Bowser then used his punch and the column fell on the Mega-Foomba making it angry and it tried to charge at Bowser. However, Mario then used his hammer to make the Mega-Foomba trip and the Mega-Foomba was upside down and Luigi then jumped on it, making the Mega-Foomba get up and was really angry! Mario, Luigi, and Bowser kept doing the move and it eventually started to send Foopa Troopas towards them. The Foopas then got into their shells and aimed towards Luigi. Luigi jumped and the shells hit the wall then both of the Mega-Foomba's legs and it tripped once more and Mario used his hammer against it, which caused it to go toward Bowser who then grabbed the column and used it like a bat! Bowser then used his Bowser Bomb which defeated the Mega-Foomba. The Ultra Star was seen Fawful was trying to get it all for Dimentio, but Mario grabbed it before he could making Fawful become angry.

"Grrr! I'll be of having the next Star of Ultraness! You should have happiness that I don't have any weapons on my being!" Fawful then left the area

"Well, looks like we have the first Ultra Star!" Luigi said.

"All right, I'll help you… for now!" Bowser exclaimed. Mario then raised the Ultra Star over his heads when these words came:

**YOU GOT AN ULTRA STAR! (NOW YOU STILL DON'T HAVE A LIFE, YOU IDIOTS WHO WANT TO SAVE THE PRINCESSES!)**

"…"

**I'll shut up now… bye! But before I do… **

**BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!**

**See you when you get the next Ultra Star or something like that!**

"I hate that guy!" Bowser said angrily, after all he did almost murder Bowser with an internet icon.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the corrupted Peach's Castle** **(Which is now looking like Count Bleck's Castle, you know completely dark and with white lines)**

Dimentio was seen hurting the young Beanish Toadie with a variety of energy orbs, kicking him around, and saying hurtful things,

"YOU FOOL! How dare you not get the Ultra Star, does your mistress mean anything to you?" Dimentio then hurt Fawful with another energy orb causing Fawful to become brusied.

"I have sorrow… I want to have… asking for the forgiveness! Please!" Fawful begged the clown. He could barely speak, "After all… it is only the first one!"

"But what if they get the other 6! Then they will charge into this castle and kill me! Do you want that! Them to kill me!" Dimentio shouted angrily

"No! Master Dimentio!" Fawful then got up and walked to his room

"Hmph! As if I have more to worry about!" Dimentio closed his eyes, "And now I have a dumb Beanish Toadie to do my work!"

* * *

The scene changed the Princess Peach and Princess Daisy who were both trapped in chains, Peach sighed and said,

"I hope Mario comes for me!" Peach then sighed and sat down, "Daisy, what about you do you miss Luigi?"

"I do! And I hope he defeats that dumb idiot Dimentio! And that Fawful too!" Daisy shouted at Peach, she then noticed a Fawful Bot come toward them.

"Here's your dinner you spoiled brats! Hehehe! Now I'm sure that you, Peach, was able to talk to Mario by a messenger now do ya?"

"Yes…" Peach silently said.

"Well, that's too bad, ya can't do it here! And now see you later!" The Fawful Bot then left the area, but not until it left with a top hat and a cane, tap dancing out…

"Why did that Fawful Bot leave like that?" Daisy, in shock, asked.

"I do not know…" Peach answered.

* * *

**Outside Rose Town where ? (Anino is, the guy from my profile, the guy who appeared in chapter 2, the one you didn't pay attention too? Yeah, that guy so yeah…)**

Anino was confused about where he should go next. He was not supposed to be here! He needed to find Shadoo! The whole Mushroom Kingdom may collapse! He was seen walking toward another town, the nearest place was called Alto Town and it is home to the Music Keys which he heard will show the pathway to what he needed to get. It was nearing night, he traveled for a while… he made a make-shift bed and dozed off to sleep… there he dreamed about his memories, his sadness, and his plan for revenge against Shadoo…

* * *

**Memories… This is supposed to confuse you; it is like Count Bleck and Tippi (Timpani's) Memories of their past events…**

_"D-m-t-o!"_

_"Dad, what is it?"_

_"Well, you need to learn how to be a great leader! My son!"_

_"Now! I'm a complete failure! I don't know how to do magic!"_

_"I shall teach you!"_

_"All right… Where's Dina?"_

_"Dina is off listing the crops… and Mother is planting them, there has been a very bad drought… I hope it has nothing to do with the Tribe of the Ancients…"_

_"Don't worry Dad! I'll be better then even sis!"_

_"Good job, my son…"_

**Mario, Luigi, and Bowser have just succeeded in gaining the first Ultra Star, but there are 6 more to get... who is Anino? And what is his plan? Will Peach and Daisy be able too escape their prison? Only time will tell! See you next time on Shadow Fury!**

**Dimentio713!**


	5. Band Time!

**Stuck on a writer's block for this... I've been doing so many projects! This is tough!

* * *

**Our heroes were on the road to Bowser's Castle all the while Bowser was singing… badly… and he only knew the only one lyric

_**I'm on the road to Viridian City! I'm on the road! I'm on my way, I'm on my way… **_

**I still think that song should be sung when you go to Peach's Castle… I can't wait!**

"Shut up!" Bowser exclaimed. He immediately saw his castle and was greeted by his minions.

"Mr. Bowser sir! Kamek has found the location of the next Ultra Star!" A Goomba said… we'll just call him Goomqwerty!

"Alright Goomqwerty, where is he?" Bowser said.

"He got kidnapped!" The Goomba said cheerfully.

"Wait what! Where's Kammy?" Bowser pleaded the Goomba.

"Kidnapped!"

"_Sigh_… Kamella?"

"Kidnapped!"

"Wizardheimer?"

"He quit because he's an eeeeeeeeevil Koopa wizard!"

"King Bowser!" Kamek then came flying in saying, "Were you listening to this prankster my king?"

"Wait what?" Bowser shouted

"Well anyways, the next Ultra Star is in a place called Alto Town. Good luck!" Kamek nodded his head toward the heroes and left the area.

"I went to Alto Town once!" Mario exclaimed. "That's a town in the country where the Music Keys are located! I just realized something, Mushroom Kingdom has a lot of items that can destroy the world… in fact I think we might be even worse than Pop Star… Hey where's Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth?"

"Oh they got a head start, something about a tournament or something…" Kamek told Mario.

"Well let's go to Alto Town!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Joy…" Bowser sadly said.

"Are we there yet?" Bowser asked.

"No." Mario said calmly.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes!"

"Really!"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Now?"

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Bro? I think we are here!" Luigi then looked at the two who were still shouting at the top of their lungs.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"NOW?"

"Oh!" Mario exclaimed, "That was a good waste of time!"

"It only took us like 60 seconds to get here!" Luigi told Mario

"Wait what?" Mario said confused.

Now Alto Town was an interesting area, after all, the buildings were made of instruments! The town well was two bass drums cut out in the middle, the town hall was a giant alto saxophone, and the ground was AstroTurf®…

"Wow! This is an amazing place!" Luigi exclaimed, "Everything here is made of instruments!"

"Boring!" Bowser shouted, "I wish this place had lava!"

Toadsworth then came toward our heroes and greeted them accordingly, with a thick English accent and proper speech,

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! Master Bowser! What a pleasant surprise! Do you know it's (insert month here that you are currently reading this chapter) you know what that means do you!"

"Ummm… No we don't… and I'm not sure that I should be excited right now…"

"Why, it's Bands of (Insert clever remark relating to fanfiction) month, Master Mario! Where there are many people who go here! Including original characters that the author borrowed! I hope that he borrowed…"

**Don't worry I only asked one of my friends! **

"Alright, who let him in?" Bowser shouted to the skies.

**I'm the author, I'm always here!**

"Dang it!" Bowser shouted to the skies… once more…

**Don't make me bring out Dr. Octagonapus… **

"I'll be quiet…" Bowser silently said.

"Well, anyhow… Master Mario, Master Luigi, and Master Bowser at Bands of The Mushroom Kingdom there are many people across the Mushroom Kingdom who compete!"

Toadsworth then told Mario and company that there was only one team left that had three openings.

"Mario! I hope you know what you're doing! The group that you are planning to join has a completely insane member! There's gotta be another team! And they don't seem to be from here!"

Toadsworth then flipped through the pages and there were no other openings, so Toadsworth decided to show them where they will be living and they were greeted by the craziest person they ever met… a ninja called Crescent! (A/N: He's owned by a good friend of mine, TLSouldude! By the way, shameless advertisement… read Prince of Heart II!)

"Hi! I'm Crescent! Nice to meet you! I'm Crescent! And this is my first time in a Mario fanfiction! This feels awesome!"

"…" Our heroes only looked at the nutjob before them, Toadsworth simply shrugged and left the room

"Wow! I can't believe it! So what do you do for a living?"

"…" They all looked at the nutty ninja and then a boy with a black jacket and red eyes then hit Crescent.

"Ow…"

"So you're the new guys?" The new arrival asked Mario and co., "So do you play any instruments? Because apparently I can play trumpet… Blame the author."

**You're welcome!**

"Shut up." The boy said

**OKAY!**

"Hmph, I recognize you guys, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser. My name is J. (He is also TLSouldude's OC!)"

"What how did you know us!" Bowser shouted.

"Because my friend played your game, that's why," J motioned toward an Australian looking guy.

"So these are the guys who are joining us? G'day! My name is Scott. I can't believe I'm seeing you in person, you three are pretty popular!" Scott exclaimed.

Luigi had a happy look to his face, "I'm popular?" Luigi then started to levitate…

"Well, yeah mate! They feel pity for always being in your bro's shadow!" Scott told Luigi. Luigi then sighed went to a fetal position… (Scott is owned by TLSouldude, in fact most of these upcoming OC's are owned by him!)

"And I'm Ryan!" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes came to Mario and co. he smiled at them and said, "I'm friends with Scott!"

"And I'm April Goodeve! So you're Mario! Wow! I can't believe I'm seeing you in person!" A girl exclaimed.

"Tokohari-Steel, I review really bad movies! Similar to the Nostalgia Critic! And I have to look over these guys… And thankfully, I have somebody reviewing a movie for me…"

Lunatic121 was seen just sleeping while the Super Mario Bros. movie was playing. We got a look into his mind while a song was playing…

_**Boring! Boring! Boring! **_

_**I'm so bored! So very, very bored! There's nothing to say! I'll rather watch a bunch of cupcakes, sing a merry song and then going surfing on a door…**_

"So you entrusted your role to a boy who reviews fanfiction… that makes a lot of sense." A new voice appeared. Out came somebody who looked like Dimentio but was all dark…

"Dimentio! You're back for a beating?" Bowser shouted at the lookalike.

"No I'm Anino. I'm from the Underwhere… Dimentio killed my family… _He will pay!_" Anino's voice was poisonous at the last sentence. "So what are you doing here?"

"We're trying to get the Ultra Hearts," Mario said, "They can help us against Dimentio!"

"Very well then, I shall join you," Anino said to the shock of Mario and co., "You'll need help."

"BAH! I'm the King of Koopas! I don't need help!" Bowser shouted, waking up Crescent.

"Man that was an awesome dream!" Crescent shouted, "I wish everybody saw it!"

"Well anyways, did everybody choose their instrument?" J asked everybody.

"I choose a baritone," April told J.

"Me, I choose to do pit," TS told J.

Ryan looked at J and said, "Snare drums!"

"Trombone, mate!" Scott told J

"I'M AN ALTO SAXOPHONE! MAINLY BECAUSE THE AUTHOR LIKE ME!" Crescent shouted, paralyzing everybody in the room.

J looked at Mario and co., "So did you guys choose an instrument?"

"I could do a bass drum!" Bowser told J.

"Maybe a clarinet…" Mario said.

"I'm not sure…" Luigi told J.

Anino looked at Luigi, "Maybe you could be a sousaphone?"

Luigi asked, "What's that?"

Anino said, "A tuba, I'm a drum major."

"All right…" Luigi said.

Anino looked at everybody, "Well looks like it's time to practice! Let's go!"

* * *

**That's right! A marching band based place! I'm in marching band alright! Sue me!**

_**Dimentio713**_


	6. Second Boss: A Giant Saxophone?

"Listen up!" Bowser was speaking to his teammates in this band tournament, "We've only got 5 weeks for the tournament and we still haven't come up with a theme! Any ideas!" Crescent raised his hand up, "Besides it being about you…" Crescent put his hand down.

Steel put his hand up, "Maybe a rant about the worst fanfiction author ever: MARIODS01 (Apologies to his fans… but I have to ask… why?)"

Anino shuddered, "He's even eviler that Dimentio himself!" Anino then muttered to himself, "_But I know the truth about him…_"

"How about a theme about what a musician goes through…" Ryan said, "How they are scared at first and then eventually come out brave!" They all looked at Ryan, "Or we can do what Mario suggested…"

"Yeah! A Mario and Kingdom Hearts based one!" Mario said "… Or we can do what Luigi suggested…"

"A tribute to video games!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah mate!" Scott said, "I mean it sounds smart…"

"Maybe because the author likes video games…" J said.

**Yup!**

"I'm not sure what in the world you guys are talking about." April said, "But I still personally agree with Anino's theme…"

Anino looked at them and said, "No… It's to personal… besides the theme isn't done yet… Luigi's idea is better…"

"All right! It's agreed we do it on video games!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Remember I'm the drum major… So listen to me!" Anino said, "I'll make the dots for everyone and everybody else find some people to help us out!"

"SQUAD TEN HUT!" Anino screamed

"PRIDE!" Everyone else said

"BAND DISMISSED!"

"THANK YOU, SIR!"

* * *

**CUE EPIC MONTAGE SCENE!  
**

(Rocky Theme starts playing)

_Bowser was seen running with Mario and Luigi_

_Tohokari-Steel was seen hitting a gong and ordering some Shy Guys around_

_Crescent was seen trying to play the alto saxophone to the theme… and succeeding!_

_Luigi was now see in an arc with a sousaphone while April, J, and Scott were playing their instruments_

_Now Bowser was seen with Ryan and they were both playing their respective instruments, a snare drum and a bass drum… and there were Toads too._

_Now all of them were seen running in a block with Anino leading them… encouraging them… and they were singing!_

_Then a whole bunch of clips passed by showing Bowser trying on a marching band uniform, Mario fighting Foombas and a very cranky alligator…_

**END EPIC MONTAGE SCENE!**

* * *

Bowser, Mario, and Luigi were now with their respective instruments and they also had uniforms on… and they had various video game characters on them such as Sora, Mario, Sonic, Link, Mega Man, Spyro, Pac-Man, and Mudkips! What was a Mudkip doing? Please don't ask…

"I still don't get why we're wearing these characters…" Steel said.

"Neither do I…" Luigi said, "Neither do I…"

They were all on a field and an announcer introduced all of them, "Now from various worlds… The next marching band is called: **The Shadow Fury and Prince of Heart Marching Band**! Their show is called: Tribute to the Video Games! Drum major: Anino. They are ready to take the stage!"

The marching band that consisted of Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Scott, Ryan, J, April, and Tohokari-Steel were all making formations such as Pac-Man, Mario fighting Bowser, and Sonic running a loop. The songs all related to all of the various video games mentioned in the last paragraph… However, there were two figures in the stands watching them… and no, they weren't good…

Fawful and Dimentio were both watching them; Fawful looked at the jester,

"Why are of the having of watching this band of marchingness?" he asked.

Dimentio only looked at Fawful, "Foolish bean… the alto saxophone has an extra surprise in store…" He grinned slyly.

* * *

**Flashback**

Crescent was seen walking through the streets and thinking, "_Hm… I wonder why this author hasn't updated for a long time, I mean he has to do something… Maskwitness Reviews must be taking his time..." _

The insane ninja noticed a figure hiding in the shadows, "Hey, do you want something?" the figure asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Crescent asked back, "I mean, it most likely has nothing to do with this fanfiction! Sure I'll take it!"

The figure gave him a new alto saxophone, "Be sure to take care of it…" The figure disappeared

Crescent said, "Sure thing weird unknown guy!" He waved back and looked at the alto sax, "I REALLY get Yuffie's attention with this! Once she finds out that I play an instrument, she'll fall in love with me!"

* * *

"That… that has total evilness!" Fawful exclaimed.

"Yes… Now, all I have to do is press this little button…" Dimentio revealed a button, "Which I'll press… now!" Dimentio pressed the button and Crescent's saxophone shook, and became a humongous alto saxophone! With eye and limbs! And it squished Crescent…

"Hey!" Crescent said, "This saxophone squished me!"

Bowser stared in shock, "Why is he still alive?"

"Oh, I have an accelerated healing factor, similar to that of Deadpool… So I'm practically immortal!" Crescent said.

"Unfortunately, he is correct…" J said as he took off the uniform, revealing that he had is normal clothes underneath said uniform, "But first we should defeat this thing… and free Crescent…"

Anino looked at J, "J! Respect the uniform!"

J glared at Anino and Anino sighed.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright!" Crescent proclaimed, "My limbs are fine!"

Anino then looked up at the stands and noticed two figures leaving, he then turned to the others, "Take care of the boss, I need to do something…" Anino ran up the stands and looked around.

Mario motioned to Ryan who flew up to the giant saxophone and started firing sun blasts at it; all the while Steel was hitting it with his automatic crossbow.

"Okay… this is stupid!" Steel put away his crossbow and got out a book, "Alright, here we go!" He wrote the giant saxophone's "name" which was basically giant saxophone… with eyes and limbs… "Alright, giant saxophone, cause of death: ran over by a truck. Time of death: one second…" He closed the book and Optimus Prime came out of nowhere and hit the giant saxophone putting the boss at 50 HP… out of 60 HP

"Come on!" Steel proclaimed as he got out his crossbow and kept firing.

J attempted to become a huge T-rex… but became a huge Yoshi instead and he was black and had red eyes… "What in the world?" The giant saxophone swung at the unfortunate Yoshi with red eyes and landed beside Luigi.

"I have an idea!" Luigi exclaimed, he looked at J and exclaimed, "YOU BECOME A KOOPA!"

J glared at Luigi, "No." He simply said.

"PLEASE!" Luigi exclaimed, "It will help Crescent."

"Right! Ignore the ninja underneath the giant saxophone!" Crescent exclaimed

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Anino ran up the stairs looking for Dimentio, "DIMENTIO!" Anino exclaimed.

Dimentio smiled, "Ah! You come like a moth to a flame, Anino!"

"JUST SHUT IT WITH YOUR STUPID PHRASES! THEY WERE NEVER FUNNY!" Anino exclaimed.

Dimentio smiled, "Have you seen future, my friend?" Anino growled. Dimentio continued, "I've seen my defeat at the hands of a boy…"

Anino just looked at Dimentio, "SHUT UP! I don't care!" Anino brought out a knife and attempted to stab Dimentio, but Fawful shot Anino.

"Goodness of mine! What had happening here?" Fawful exclaimed.

Anino looked up and only saw the two talking and he could only say one thing, "A… bean? Why? You're… a…a..." Anino fainted.

* * *

Luigi jumped on J, who recently became a black shelled Koopa with red eyes. "This is so degrading…" J said to himself as he was shot toward the saxophone, causing the sax to lose balance and fall…right on Bowser…

"CRUD!" Bowser exclaimed, "GET THIS FREAKING THING OFF ME!"

Bowser then proceed to pick it up and throw it right at Fawful who just entered.

"Owing…" Fawful said as Bowser looked in shock,

"There he is!" Bowser ran toward Fawful, but was stopped by Dimentio who smirked.

"Ta ta! We have left the building " He exclaimed as he flipped to another dimension.

"Crikey!" Scott exclaimed, "What was with that!" He then pulled out some boney substance, "Never mind!" He struck the giant saxophone with it

Steel then got out his E-Tool, "Alright ya giant saxophone! Time to die!" Steel smacked the saxophone, "Mario!"

Mario then exclaimed, "LET'S-A GO!" Mario jumped on the giant saxophone, causing the last hit and it exploded into stars!

Everybody cheered, Anino came into the stadium, growling.

"Hey Anino!" Steel exclaimed.

"Get away from me," Anino growled as he pushed the film critic away.

Bowser rolled his eyes, "Geez, grumpy!"

Anino shouted, "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

Mario looked at Anino, "Don't worry, I'm sure…"

Anino calmed down, "Sorry… I sometimes can't keep my emotions in check… The dark energy affects me…"

Mario shrugged, he looked at the POH group and Steel, "So where did you guys come from?"

Steel then smiled, "We come from the future!"

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser shouted, "WHAT!"

"Yup! To clarify, I'm part of a group called Planet Insania! We talk about bad forms of media!"

J just sighed, "Yeah…and this guy created us…" He said as he pointed at Steel

Anino looked at Steel, "So… Is there anybody notable in this 'PI' group?"

Steel just looked at Anino, "Yeah… Lunatic, me, Sgt. Reynol, Dezblade… And this guy called D…"

Ryan interrupted him, "Never mind! Let's go Steel!" They then left the stadium… as soon as they left, Toadstool ran to Mario, Luigi, and Bowser.

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! Master Bowser!" Toadstool exclaimed, "Did you three win?"

"Well… The stadium is in bad shape…" Mario said,

"Well… You three do need it… And everybody else here failed miserably…" Toadsworth gave them…a trophy! Wait…what?

Bowser shouted, "WHAT! THIS IS USELESS!"

"Actually, the Ultra Star was cleverly hidden by this path. We knew everyone would suck." Toad said as he entered.

Anino looked around, "So… You three are looking for the Ultra Star? Can I join you?"

Mario then exclaimed, "GROUP MEETING!"

Bowser looked around, "We just met the guy!"

Luigi said, "Well… He helped me out…"

Mario then brought up a point, "In most RPG's people love to have various people join the group!"

"… So he in?" Bowser asked.

Luigi shrugged, "Sure, I guess…"

The three split up and Bowser just said, "ALRIGHT, ANINO! YOU CAN JOIN!"

**ANINO JOINED THE GROUP! He can warp through the dimensions and use dimensional magic to defeat far-away foes! He also doesn't have many fangirls!**

Bowser grumbled, "The author's a jerk…"

Anino shrugged, "Alright, now what?"

**Well… Since you joined the group, I'll just tell you guys that underneath the area is the Ultra Star! **

Bowser shouted, "WHICH AREA!"

**Simple! This area! **

A pencil eraser appeared and erased the area below Anino, Bowser, Mario and Luigi.

"Crud," Bowser only said as the four fell.

"Is the author always like this?" Anino asked.

"Yeah," Mario only said.

* * *

**In the hole**

**I created a rope for you guys!**

A rope appeared and Anino only said this to the author, "Can't you make the seven Ultra Stars appear?"

**NAH! I JUST LOVE TO CAUSE YOU GUYS PAIN!**

Mario simply facepalmed himself, "This guy is a sadist… OH HEY! THE ULTRA STAR!" Mario lifted a white star that had pink eyes on it.

**YOU GOT THE ULTRA STAR! WITH IT YOU CAN NEVER USE ROPE!**

"WHAT!" The three all exclaimed.

**JK! This Ultra Star makes you even more annoying!**

"…" Anino looked at the author, "Okay… you're insane…"

**YOU JUST ANSWERED THE MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION! **

"Let's just get out of here…" Anino simply said as the other three got on the rope.

Bowser groaned, "I...can't...get...up!"

* * *

Toadette and Toad were talking to each other,

"So… How did you think of the one that had the words, 'Trixe's A Tomboy?'" Toad asked.

"Stupid… It was horrifying, they were so out of tune, they weren't in step, and they seemed to have practiced last minute…" Toadette replied.

**JUST LIKE TRIXE'S TRUE SELF AND ITS SEQUEL!  
**

(BAM! ANOTHER TAKE THAT AT MARIODS01)

"…" The two were silent as they noticed Mario, Bowser, Luigi, and Anino coming out.

"So… Now what?" Mario asked.

**Now, we go to another scene!**

Anino looked confused, "What do you me-"

* * *

**In Dimentio's Castle**

Fawful was running from Dimentio. After another failed quest, Dimentio decided to torture Fawful once more and the Beanish Toadie didn't want that… He hid from the shadow creatures and sighed in relief.

"Why?" Fawful asked himself, "Why did I have agreeing to Dimentio's plan…" He sighed and looked around, "I have shame…" He walked around, eventually coming across the dungeon, "Why… why did I have kidnapping for the Princess of Peachness and the Princess of Daisyness…

**In dungeon**

Peach and Daisy were understandably BORED! Peach was lying in the bed and Daisy was just sitting on the chair.

"…" They both stared at each other and suddenly a huge blast came and destroyed a wall in the cell.

Peach blinked, "Daisy! We can get out of here!"

Daisy smirked, "Awesome!" She looked outside and gasped in horror, "Peach…"

Peach looked at Daisy and said, "What?" She then looked outside, "My…kingdom…"

Toad Town was surrounded in shadow, shadow beings were crawling all over the place. It was as if there was nothing left except for a couple of monsters. The darkness disheartened the princess of the place.

Peach watched the scene in shock, "My…kingdom…" She walked toward a wall and slouched, "Look at me, I get kidnapped everyday…I always depend on Mario to protect me." She started to sob, "I can't even do ANYTHING now."

Daisy walked toward her friend, "Peach…it's alright, you'll be okay?"

Peach looked at her friend, "Okay? I could've protected myself from Fawful and Dimentio…but no…I just got kidnapped…this always happens. I can't leave…why was I chosen to rule over this kingdom, all I do are…parties…and get kidnapped. "

Daisy looked at Peach in shock, "Who was the one that called a meeting for the blorbs? Who was one of the ones who defeated Dimentio when he combined with Luigi and the Chaos Heart? Who was the one who saved Mario from Bowser AND Vibe Island? Who was the one that helped Mario on his adventure against Bowser AND the X-Nauts! You have a will of steel Peach!" She slouched next to Peach, "In fact…you rule better than me…all I do is go to YOUR parties and play sports… I don't do ANYTHING!"

Peach looked at Daisy, "Thanks Daisy…but you do something…you're my friend!" She smiled at Daisy who smiled back.

Suddenly a black, tattered cloak appeared, "Man…I can't BELIEVE how weird time travel is! Steel just DECIDED to go here and I chased him at-" He looked back, a pair Fawful-like glasses noticed the princesses, "Okay…"

"Fawful!" The two princesses exclaimed.

"That's half of my name, don't overuse it…actually people DO over-use it, like my girlfriend and BOTH of my best friends, I'm just broke a wall because I was BORED! Anyhow, I think that Steel went back to our original time, so I gotta go. See you too later!" He got out a gun and pointed at a wall and opened a wormhole, but before he went back he looked at the princesses, both in shock, "What? Do you need anything? Meh, I just give you two one of my devices." He tossed a device and said, "This device lets BOTH of you to go unnoticed by the shadow creature."

Peach looked at Fawful in confusion, "So…who are you?"

Fawful212 looked back, "The name's Fawful212 and even though I don't have a mask, I'm a Maskwitness Reviewer." He then went through the wormhole leaving the two princesses in shock.

**A BIG-LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!**

* * *

Anino was walking with Mario, Bowser, and Luigi and he closed his eyes.

_I wish I could've prevented the events that were going to take place…_

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes?" _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Well, _, there's something we need to do, we need to go to the temple and check up on how well our rulers are doing."_

"_Oh…I still don't like him."_

"_Well, we have to live with him."_

"_Alright…"_

_Maybe if we didn't go to the temple that evening, my family wouldn't have died, along with my tribe…_

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends the sixth chapter of Shadow Fury…I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAD ONE OF THE WORST CASES OF WRITERS BLOCK EVER! Well, I finally finished this chapter and I can get to working on my OTHER fics, that's right I have OTHER fics! I gave a couple of shout-outs to a friend of mine during this "chapter" and made TWO references to Maskwitness Reviews, my review fic. You WON'T be disappointed, there's a LOT of things going on there, and you guys'll LOVE it! Everyone! Check out of my OTHER fics! Please! **


	7. Shadow Fury End

It was dark. Mario, Luigi, Anino, and Bowser were looking around.

Bowser blinked, "Hey! Where the heck are we!?"

A young teenage, Filipino boy started to walk toward them. When he saw the three characters from Mario... He blinked and they blinked at him too.

"Well... This is odd." He bluntly said, looking at the four characters of his first fanfiction that he used to update regularly.

**Whoa... This is the author of the fanfiction!**

He blinked, "Did you guys hear that?"

Luigi looked at Dimentio713, "Um... Who are you?"

He turned on the light, "My house..." He bluntly said. It was true, it was his house.

Odd.

Bowser growled, "HEY! SO WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN SO LONG WITH UPDATING!?"

He chuckled, "Well... I've been busy!"

Mario sighed, "Um, what can I call you...

"Agimat-Warrior713," Agimat said.

"Right. All you've been writing are reviews and Planet Insania specials. In fact, you still have to finish Turnabout Summer!" Anino exclaimed, "Heck, are you even gonna reveal anything?"

Agimat's eyes widened, "OH RIGHT! You! Anino!" He pointed at him and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Anino became...DIMENTIO!

Dimentio blinked, "Huh... That's odd..."

Bowser growled, "SO I WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE DIMENTIO!"

Agimat pointed his fingers at the cast, "**OBJECTION! **...Wait, in a sense, he's correct... You see, this was created during the height of my 'Dimentio' fanboyism, when I was a HUGE fan of the character. Nowadays, however?" Agimat shyly looked away as he started to look at a GIANT poster of Homura Akemi right behind him.

Mario, Bowser, and Dimentio looked at the poster and instantly started to make a visible sweatdrop.

Agimat sighed, "Essentially, my interest in writing Shadow Fury waned. However, that isn't to say my love of writing was gone. Look at Maskwitness Reviews, Planet Insania World Tour, Turnabout Summer, Dementis Corda."

Luigi looked down, "And now you have no time for us?"

Agimat looked up into the sky, "Honestly, my idea was that this would be my 'Prince of Heart,' Steel's fanfiction..." Agimat chuckled, "Never imagined I'd actually go from looking up to the guy to me working with him on a fanmake. Now THAT'S something I never expected to happen. Heck, I'M typing Planet Insania Invasia!"

Dimentio sighed, "So are you a person who makes fanmakes now?"

Agimat chuckled, "Hardly."

That got the attention of the three characters.

Agimat continued, "I consider myself an artist. A person who wants to make something new. The only reason why I'm working on these fanmakes are because the people I'm working on them with is because it's always been my dream." Agimat smiled.

"But what about US!" Bowser yelled at Agimat, "Don't you care about us?"

"..." Agimat looked away, "I'm not sure. I mean, the fanfiction had so much odd fourth-wall breaking and weird jokes, at times I felt ashamed of it, but...it's still my first fanfiction I updated."

"My 'Josh' fanfiction only had one chapter and my 'Mario: Truth or Dare' fanfiction... What a joke. I mean, we're talking about some kid who just wanted to make some stupid reviewer interactive fanfiction, but no real brilliance!" He smiled, "But when I heard of TLSouldude, the want to achieve such standards thrilled me!"

Mario sighed, "But what about us? What will happen to us?"

Agimat shook his head and looked down, obviously in confusion, "I'm not sure. If I end it, what will the readers think?"

Dimentio was in thought, "How about you tell the readers what you had planned?"

Agimat smiled, "Right! But where could I do it... I GOT IT! DEVIANTART!"

Mario shrugged, "Alright, I guess the journal will be up soon?"

Agimat nodded, "Yup! Hope to see you there!" He waved good-bye.

Luigi, Mario, and Bowser blinked, "So, what now?"

"We wait for me to type it out and you guys can read it. Expect another chapter sometime soon."


End file.
